Howl Strip tease
by fmagirl167
Summary: A random story about Howl and Sophie having a date a strip club, with the appearance of Geralt from Witcher and he joins in on some fun. Parings: Howl/Sophie Howl/Geralt
1. Chapter 1

A busy day at Rainbow Rave, A girl was sitting alone at the bar not drinking anything. She was waiting for her date to show up but he was late and she sighed. She kept looking at her watch and looking at the door. "where is he''? She said about ready to give up.

Soon enough a man walked into the club panting, He ran over to her and frowned. "i'm so sorry i'm late i had some bussiness to attend to" he said taking her hand and kissing it. Sophie sighed "your lucky i love you and your cute'' she said pulling him down and kissing him. Howl smiled and wrapped his arms around her and kissed her back. When the kiss broke he nuzzled her, "your the best" he said happily.

Sophie smiled "i am and you still have to make it up to me for being late" she grinned. Howl frowned and didn't like the look on her face, when she made that face it usually meant he had to do something embarrassing. Sophie smiled "well one of the strippers is sick and they need someone to fill in for him'' she said nuzzling him. Howl froze, "no" he shook his head, "there is no way i'm going up there and stripping for everyone'' he said crossing his arms.

Sophie made a cute face and starred at him, "but it will make me happy'' she said starring at him with the cutest face she could make. Howl sighed and caved "FINE'' he groaned, "ill do this just once for you... You only get one'' he said turning and going towards the stage.

Sophie smiled and leaned back in her seat excited to see the show. Howl took a deep breath and when the music started he began. He took off his shirt slowly and made all the guys in the club whistle and cheer. He blushed and looked at Sophie to keep him calm through this. He got his shirt off and tossed it to the floor and then he took off his belt, and started to un button his pants. He pulled them off and was just standing there in his boxers.

Sophie Smiled and cheered him on she had moved to a closer seat so she could see better. Howl grabbed the pole and he slid his boxers off and rubbed up against it. Sophie blushed and she almost spit out the drink she got before he started. She squirmed in her seat and purred. Howl was grinding against the pole and dancing, Sophie smiled and she was getting turned on from seeing him naked dancing on a pole. She got up from her seat and walked over to the stage, She got up onto it and wrapped her arms around him, "sorry guys i'll be taking him for a bit'' she grinned. All the guys in the crowd said aw and frowned when she took the dancer away.

Howl smiled and let her take him off stage. They went to the back room and she locked the door. "seeing you dance like that i'm all turned on'' she said blushing. Howl smiled and he wrapped his arms around her and nuzzled her. "i can fix that'' he said licking her neck.

Sophie jumped and she took her dress off and let it fall to the floor. "oh i know you can'' she said just standing there in a bra and underwear. Howl smiled and wrapped his arms around her and nuzzled her, He un hooked her bra and let it slide off of her. He slid his hand down and slid her underwear down. Sophie smiled and she laid down on the bed and spread her legs, "my body is yours'' she blushed. Howl climbed onto the bed and he rubbed up against her.

Sophie smiled and purred, "feels good'' She said squirming on the bed underneath him. Howl took that as a sign that she was ready and he lined up his spike and slowly pushed it into her and he groaned. Sophie smiled and gripped the bed sheets and purred softly. Howl got it all inside of her and he was letting her adjust when the door opened and he froze.

A man with White hair in a ponytail walked in, "player 3 has entered the game'' he grinned. Howl looked at him closely "um Geralt is that you and are you drunk?'' he asked. The man watched them and he nodded and walked over to the bed and wrapped his arms around Howl and nuzzled him. Howl purred softly and looked at Sophie, "mind if he joins us?" he asked. Sophie watched them "'i don't mind and you can move now'' she said pleased. Geralt had un buttoned his pants and he slid a hand down and slipped a finger inside of Howl and moved it around to prepare him.

Howl gasped and he squirmed and moved his hips, thrusting into Sophie. Geralt prepared him and then he took his fingers out and lined up his spike and thrust it into him and held him tight. Howl groaned as he adjusted to his size and then he was alright and he moaned as Geralt began to move. Howl thrust into Sophie and moaned softly. Sophie squirmed on the bed and moaned as both boys moved.

-an hour later-

Sophie panted and she was close to her limit and she moaned " just a bit more Howl'' she said purring. Howl thrust into her a bit faster and then he reached his own limit and he cried out in pleasure as he spilled his fluids inside of her. Geralt thrust fast into Howl and he cried out in pleasure as he filled Howl up with his fluids and he panted, as he leaned against him. Howl's stomach was a bit big now with all of Geralt's fluids and he smiled and collapsed onto the bed ontop of Sophie. Geralt pulled out of him and he laid down on the bed next to them also panting.

Sophie pulled the covers up over them and she closed her eyes, "rest now'' she said going to sleep. Howl agreed and he curled up in between Her and Geralt and went to sleep. Geralt wrapped his arms around Howl and closed his eyes and fell asleep panting.

TBC!


	2. Chapter 2

The next morning Howl woke up and he yawned and stretched, He looked around and noticed that they weren't in the club anymore. He didn't know where they were and he was a bit worried. He nuzzled Sophie "where are we?'' he asked. Sophie opened her eyes and yawned, "i don't know all i remember is having sex at the club and then we woke up here'' she said not fully awake yet.

She got up out of bed and opened the bedroom door, She walked out and found her way to the kitchen... She saw Geralt sitting at the table with his hands over his face.. "are you okay?" she asked softly. He groaned and laid his head down on the table, "hangover headache'' he said trying to block out the light coming in through the window.

Sophie went over to the cupboard and got out some meds, "here take these it should help with your hangover'' she smiled.


End file.
